Will you wait for me?
by Yuki-Katase
Summary: - JERZA, ONE-SHOT. AU! i suck at writing summaries. i will definitely spoil the story if i do. this is my first fan fict! R&R pls!


Title: Will you wait for me?

Rating: T

JERZA FAN FICT. ONE SHOT, AU!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! (A) I just own my brain :D

* * *

Erza's POV 

As a child, I often visited the hospital to visit Grandpa Rob. There, I met a boy with blue hair with a funny tattoo on the right side of his face, his name was Jellal and he was very very sick. He became my best friend and I eventually grew to love him.

As we grew up, I secretly promised myself that since no doctor could find a cure for his disease, I would become a doctor myself and cure him with my own hands. To do that, I had to leave for a scholarship some place far away. Before I left, I asked him if he would wait for me, and he promised me that he would. We were 19 then.

Yet here I am, 2 years later at 21 years old, I am the youngest woman doctor in Fiore and among the first to discover the cure for cancer. I am currently reading a letter that a nurse passed to me when I visited the hospital earlier, it was a letter from Jellal, who apparently isn't here with me anymore…

.

.

.

* * *

_Erza..._

_I hope you would never get to see this letter... but if you are reading it now, it means that I am probably not alive anymore... The truth is, the doctor told me that I only had a year left to live when I went for a check up a month after you left... I wanted to call you and tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You already gave up most of your time to spend it with me and there is no point in denying the fact that you would readily give up your hard earned scholarship to come back here for me…_

_I've already taken so much from you and I will never forgive myself if I took away your dreams of becoming a doctor too, just because I was selfish enough to want you by my side._

_I know that it's a little late to say this, but I love you, I've always loved you, ever since the day you approached me with that beautiful smile of yours and became my very first friend. You are the reason I put up with the pain and those horrible medications and treatments for my illness, hoping that I can live to see your smile for another day. _

_I don't want you to cry for me Erza, I don't deserve it. As twisted as it sounds, I want you to smile... I love your smile, so please don't make me the reason why your smile is gone._

_I am sorry, for not keeping the promise to wait for you to come back and for lying about giving you happiness but I want you to know, that even though you might never forgive me, I will always be looking out for you and supporting you, in whatever you may choose to do._

_Jellal_

* * *

At first, I thought it was all a joke. I re-read the letter over and over again because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that Jellal would leave me here all alone without saying a goodbye in person. I was walking with no destination in mind, but as I looked up, I realised I was walking into the Magnolia Town's cemetery... I was just about to turn around to walk back when I saw it up on the hill nearest to me,

_In loving memory of_

_JELLAL FERNANDES_

_1991-2012_

I stopped cold. For a moment, I just stare at his grave stone; according to the nurse back at the hospital, he had passed away 3 months before I came back… I felt like I have been stabbed. I felt my legs give way and I collapsed on the ground next to his grave and begun to cry.

.

.

.

"_I was too late."_

* * *

When I finally stopped crying, the sky was already a beautiful scarlet red. Just as I started to leave, I looked back to his grave stone one more time and I smiled just like he wanted me to and said,

"Jellal, I might love you, but you are still the biggest idiot I've ever known… couldn't you wait for a few months more? Who do you think I decided to become a doctor for in the first place?"

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew past me and I nearly missed his soft reply,

.

.

.

"_Yeah, I know Erza, I know..."_

* * *

**Wow… I literally took 3 hours to write this… I apologise if it was way off the main story line … I don't know how the time system in Fairy Tail works so I just subbed in our normal time and year, I hope it doesn't spoil anything! I really love the Jellal and Erza pairing in Fairy Tail and I just had to write my first fic about them…. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! this is my first fan fiction so … PLEASE R&R!**

**- Katase Yuki ;D**


End file.
